


A Birthday Present (To Himself)

by Harukami



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: AND SOME OTHER PEOPLE :), Anonymity, Anonymous Sex, Glory Hole, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desire treats Aoba to a birthday present to themselves: a gloryhole marathon.</p><p>WOW HERE IS SOME REALLY GRATUITOUS SMUT. Consider it animeverse <i>entirely for my convenience</i> to make this fit in some kind of storyline, and allow me to provide the homosexuality the anime removed. Aoba/?????, gloryholes, anonymity REALLY GRAUITITOUS PORN. 18+. NSFW. Etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Birthday Present (To Himself)

Having his previously-denied Desire be a part of him again is kind of like an itch that won't go away sometimes, except that the itch is in his balls. He doesn't mean to act on it, of course. It's not that he hasn't gone out with people before, of course, girls and guys both, and there'd been things like hand-holding with guys, but he'd never had this constant, mouth-watering urge to suck dicks before.

 _Come on_ , Desire sighs. _I don't see why it's such a big deal._

Well, for one thing, he thinks back, after telling Noiz that guys don't usually kiss guys, it'd be a bit weird to suck other parts --

_You've kissed guys before! You said something stupid that didn't match with your own history, moron! And that was two years go! Don't worry about being a hypocrite now!_

\-- and anyway, he thinks forcefully, he isn't really in a position to go around picking up guys just to suck them off. That'd be weird, right? And he's so close to all these guys that picking just one of them to go out with would be even weirder. Clear and Koujaku are really sweet on him and it'd totally rude to try to change things on them. Noiz came back after becoming a successful businessman and only is here on rare visits and Mink is in town even more rarely -- if he's in town at all. All Aoba is ever sure about regarding that is that sometimes Scratch seems to have moments of being active again, and the rumors are that the old Head comes to visit, terribly changed. Aoba hasn't even had luck tracking him down, let alone for something like -- this.

And those, he thinks, are all the guys I'm super close to, so that's basically it for options.

 _There's Ren,_ Desire points out, slyly.

Ren, in his brother's body?! Aoba feels horrified at the fact he's considering it. Sure, he's pretty sure he's hopelessly in love with Ren, and that's weird enough by itself, but it would be disrespecting Sei's memory even to think it, right?

_You can't stay single forever because there's too many guys you were close to that you feel weird about the opportunity to pursue any one of them!_

Watch me! He thinks back.

A few months later, Desire brings it up again -- sort of. _Leave it to me_ , he says. _I'll make a twenty-fifth birthday present of it._

Aoba doesn't want it, and tells him as much, but Desire laughs deep in his heart and says, 

_Hey, you owe ME a birthday present too, right? I've been ignored up until two years ago, so why don't we do this as a nice outing for the both of me? I promise I won't ruin anything, except maybe your ability to talk right for a day or so._

Now that's hard to argue with. Aoba wavers uncertainly, and then agrees. It's Ren's birthday too, though, and he doesn't want to neglect him, so he bargains to make sure that they're back in time for the normal family celibration.

_Trust me, Ren won't feel neglected at all._

So he leaves it up to Desire, and in the early afternoon of their twenty-fifth birthday, he excuses himself on a walk and, at Desire's prompting, lets him take over.

He 'wakes up' again in a dark and small room, maybe five feet around. He can see fairly well; his other self gave time for his eyes to adjust, it seems, so he wouldn't panic. There's a small video screen in one wall, a door on the other, and holes in both of the other walls at around waist height. The entire area smells of sex in a way that makes his entire body tingle, and he can hear groaning and moaning coming from somewhere else in the building. It's definitely some kind of trashy place, probably in the South district, but he's not totally sure what kind of situation he's found himself in...

 _It's a gloryhole!_ Desire provides, gleefully. _You can suck all the cock you feel like and don't have to worry about a thing._

"What?!"

 _Shh, they'll hear you._ Desire is absolutely pleased inside him, and he can't control his own arousal, dick hard in his pants already as he considers it. The entire idea is dizzying. Can he do it? What if he freaks out? What if they're not clean? It's not exactly the nicest place here. _Don't worry about it. I arranged things nicely, and there's rules here, you know. They'll hear the rules when they come in too. When you're ready for someone's dick, you just put your fingers through one of the holes. They'll put their dick in and you can do whatever you want to it. When they're ready to come, they'll knock so you can be ready. Sounds nice and easy, right?_

...Put like that, it doesn't exactly sound difficult or anything, and he's already turned on enough for it to seem like a good idea. It's not like it's a bad idea, anyway, he has to admit. It'll fulfill that urge, be maybe a good experience for his birthday, and won't complicate things...

Desire laughs in him, and he shivers, trying to put up one last protest. He'll be low enough down and won't be talking, so it's not like anyone will recognize _him_ , but... what if he recognizes someone else? Won't that make it too weird? Knowing from then on that someone he knows is into anonymous dick-sucking...?

 _Yeah, YOU are,_ Desire retorts, then relents. _There's no way you'll recognize anyone. The distortion between rooms should make their voices hard to place even if you knew someone -- and besides, you're lousy at recognizing voices. How many times had Virus phoned you that you weren't able to place it until you saw his name on your coil? The others too... You're just bad at that, even if we have a super-voice of our own. Trust your own obliviousness!_

Well, not everyone's good at that, Aoba thinks back, embarrassed. But he's relieved, and he can't come up with any other protests, especially not with his cock aching. He presses a hand to it lightly to try to relieve it, shudders, and then slides onto his knees, shuffling over to one of the holes and trying not to think what kind of mess he might be kneeling in. Worse, even acknowledging he might be getting some stranger's come all over his knees right now is more of a turn-on. He tries to blame Desire, and just gets laughter in return; of course, all his other self's wants are just his own suppressed desires. He knows that.

He draws several ragged breaths, and then slides fingers through the hole, wriggling them, and then yanks them back as if he's burned himself.

He's done it now.

There's a moment before a dick slides through, but it does, hard and ready. Aoba stares at it in a shocked daze, at the way the head is pointed toward him, right at mouth height when he's kneeling like this, and then he groans and curls fingers around it.

The man on the other side draws a rough breath. "Ah, sorry to be so rude," he says. Although muffled, as Desire had implied, he seems to have a friendly voice, light and warm, and Aoba relaxes a little at that; seems like a nice guy. "Normally I'm not so impolite to not want to see someone's face, but... I hope you'll forgive me."

He swallows, unwilling to respond to that, but hey, it doesn't seem like it'll be that difficult with someone this kind. Still, his face is burning and his breath is coming rapidly as he strokes the cock in front of him a few times. It's a good weight and size; not too big, and not too small. Hesitantly, he leans forward and touches his tongue to the tip.

The taste of it fills his mouth instantly, smell and flavor making him want nothing but _more_. With a little groan, he wraps his mouth around the head, exploring the shape and size with passes of his tongue as he strokes the rest of it, closing his eyes and just enjoying it.

It's got a sweetness to it, precome beading up only to get sucked away, and the person on the other side groans. "Ahh, sorry, I'm so worked up already," and that kind of apology is just no fair. Aoba leans into it, sucking, head bobbing as he gets into it, as he gets used to feeling his mouth stretched around a cock, taking more and more of it in with each pass. It's surprisingly easy, surprisingly desirable, and he can feel the head brushing the back of his throat almost before he's expecting it, sending arousal curling ever more tightly in his own stomach.

He loses himself in it, in movement and the pass of his tongue and the scent in his nostrils, sometimes pulling back to lap along the underside of the shaft and rest his jaw and breathe before swallowing the stranger down again. 

It's all too soon when he hears a knock on the other side of the wall, and through a fog he realizes what that means -- the man's about to come. He's faced with a moment of panic -- pull back? Spit? Swallow?

 _Swallow_ , Desire urges, a demand as firm as if he's got hands on either side of Aoba's head to push him down onto the other man's cock and he drives himself down, swallowing as the man's cock twitches and pulses in his mouth, as hot thick come hits the back of his throat and slides down, pools there as he swallows needily.

He pulls off, panting for breath, stroking the stranger a few more times as he sighs, before he pulls back. "Thank you," the stranger says. A scarred hand reaches in, brushes Aoba's cheek in a gentle touch that makes his cock twitch in his pants. "You were wonderful."

And then he's gone, and Aoba kneels there in a daze, still tasting come in his mouth, shakily reaching down and undoing his fly to relieve some of the pressure.

 _Another_ Desire prompts. _The other side. There'll be someone waiting._

Aoba turns as if in a trance, shuffling across the floor to the other side as his now-undone pants slip down his hips from his movement. He sticks shaky fingers through the hole and is presented almost immediately with a cock.

It's big -- a fair thickness, but long. Aoba fights the desire to compare the size against his forearm for fear of psyching himself out, but he's so turned on he's not even sure it's possible to do that. The stranger shifts uneasily. "Um, is this okay?" He's very polite, it seems, using keigo and everything. Aoba feels embarrassed at his own earlier thought that the people here would probably be dirty, between the first person and this one. "This is my first time, so--"

His first time doing something like this? "Me too," Aoba whispers back, trying to keep his voice from being recognizable, but he hardly needed have worried; it comes out hoarse from cock. The realization itself is enough to make the texture of his underwear on his dick almost intolerable from want and he leans forward, lapping at the head.

This stranger is noisy, moaning and sighing and even whining here and there as Aoba sucks him, as if he's feeling teased. It's quite charming, actually, and familiar in a way that Aoba can't put his thumb on. But rather than being alarming, the familiarity is relaxing, and he sucks and swallows around the absurd length, swallowing him down until he hits the back of his throat and then pushing further, feeling it push down his throat a little and earning a loud, rewarding moan in return. 

Almost impressed with himself, he pushes himself harder, sucking and stroking and licking needily, pushing the man's cock into his throat over and over, alternating shallow strokes with long ones. He's too turned-on to think about anything but continuing, but the effort is enough that he can't even touch himself, just spur himself on harder and harder until finally he hears that knock.

Well, he's already swallowed one comeshot, he thinks, and pushes the stranger deeper until he feels the cock actually twitching in his throat; there's no choice to swallow, he just feels a searing heat inside himself and he groans incredibly loud around the stranger's cock.

"Your voice--" the man murmurs, and then pulls out slowly. 

Aoba turns away without waiting to see if the man has anything else to say, panting for breath, choking and swallowing a little around the feel of his own stretched throat, shuffling back to the other hole and putting his fingers through without hesitation. He pushes his own underwear down his thighs as he waits for the next cock, not really intending to touch himself but rather wanting to make this last, to relieve the pressure -- and also protect himself from embarrassment; the front of his underwear is a bit wet from precome, and he has to get himself home in this outfit.

The next cock that is pushed through is more like what he was expecting from clientele of this place -- heavily pierced. It's neither particularly long nor thick, though not undersized, but the extra additions make it seem almost exotic. Of course, it reminds him of someone, but Noiz has removed all his piercings and become a gentleman. He wonders, briefly, if Noiz used to have a pierced dick too, then dismisses the thought, embarrassed.

He strokes it a few times, experimenting with the hard push of the piercings in his hands, feeling the skin moving over the bars in places, and doesn't even need to psyche himself up. He's so ready for this. He feels like he's levelled up or something, like before all of this a pierced cock would have been too weird to put into his mouth, but he's reached a rank where he can set more skills, or something, and one of them is 'pierced dick.'

Even he recognizes that his mind is wandering in its haze and he laughs softly to himself, leaning in to lap at the piercing just under the head, feeling the roll and pressure of it under his tongue, and then closes his eyes again, sliding the cock deeper in his mouth. There's pressure and the click of metal against his teeth, but it's not so different from the cocks he's already been sucking, thick in his mouth, and the piercings don't feel that strange. It must feel good for this person, though, he thinks, that additional stimulation.

The man lets out a rough sigh, which almost seems to answer his question, and Aoba starts to move, pushing his tongue against the underside, sucking roughly to change the pressure and pull at the piercings as he moves. His fingers curl at the base, working him roughly and quickly, rolling piercings under them and he can only imagine, cock twitching, how it feels to have that many little instances of pressure and sensation.

It's clear the stranger is enjoying it, though, muffled sighs and groans audible, and occasionally he mutters what sounds like a foreign language, maybe swearing. That's a pleasant thought, too, that he's sucking a foreigner's dick, like this has become a cultural exchange or anything. He laughs at his thoughts, throat vibrating, and that gets a rapid knock on the other side, which fills him with pleasure.

"Bite," the man says, softly. Then, "Gently, please."

A weird request but whatever, really. He closes his teeth gently, digging into the flesh, tugging lightly at piercings as he moves, and swallows when the man comes in immediate response, his fingers curling against the wall on either side of the hole. Since he'd been pulled back to nibble, the come pools in his mouth, on his tongue, and he gets more of a chance to taste it this time, thick and bitter and rich, and when he pulls back he rolls it around there for a moment in pleasure before swallowing, feeling it slide back.

Again, he turns and shuffles to the other hole, putting fingers of one hand through and reaching down to touch himself with the other. He only touches himself lightly, a gentle stroking, not wanting to end it yet but not able to resist, wanting so much to just have something, some stimulation--

But the cock that is pushed through this time makes him let go. It's huge, both thick and long, flushed darkly, and he wants it but he doesn't think he can manage it while touching himself. One thing has to take priority, and he makes a soft sound, curling both hands around it and stroking a couple of times, feeling its warmth and thickness in his hands.

He leans forward to lap at the tip and earns a low sigh from the man on the other side, a voice so deep and rich that it makes his toes curl, and he can't resist continuing, forcing his mouth around it even as it stretches his lips. His jaw aches almost immediately, but it's a beautiful pain, a sense of being filled to the point that he's being distorted, and he presses his tongue along the underside as he pushes that cock deeper, as he starts to bob his head and shift and move, exploring and stroking the rest of it as he does what he can.

The ache in his jaw makes him want to touch himself even more, but he can't, couldn't possibly move and stroke himself at the same time, not without coming from how wildly turned on he is, and he just frantically sucks at this cock instead, half out of desire and half to push him to come so he can touch himself sooner. He strokes quickly, bobs his head, swallows when it hits the back, pulls back and sucks and laps, frantic and sucking at the cock in front of him like it's a lifeline.

Even then, it's drawn out; whoever this is has _stamina_ and that drives Aoba almost crazier, until he's working the cock like a madman, frantic and gasping, spit trailing everywhere every time he pulls off, and when he finally hears that knock he drives himself forward and swallows like he was born for it, triumphant, swallowing the thick and strangely-sweet come; this man, quiet, still makes a sound at that, low again and soft, like a throaty sigh.

After that cock is withdrawn he remains seated, shuddering, jaw aching and spit and come all over his face and neck from his frantic efforts, his own dick oozing precome liberally in his desperation, almost unable to move as if his entire system is overwhelmed with desire.

He can hear a man behind the other hole again, shifting awkwardly. "Ah," the stranger says, sounding incredibly uncomfortable, "is this really the place for the birthday present...?"

This statement, at the time it's said, makes perfect sense to Aoba; he's here for his birthday present, after all. He shuffles over, shudders, and breathes, throaty and voice wrecked, "I want to suck your cock, I really do, but I'm too turned on right now, I can't handle it--" He's honest and babbling in his want, but doesn't have the mental energy to be embarrassed.

There is a long pause, and then the stranger's hand is stuck through the hole. He stares at it for a moment, licking a finger impulsively, before he realizes what's being offered.

He almost stumbles over his pants as he staggers upright, braces his forearms against the wall, shoves his cock into the stranger's grip. "Thank you," he babbles. "Thank you, thank you, I'll make it so good for you--"

"Ah," the stranger says, sounding almost shocked, and stroking him slowly, grip firm, then picking up the pace as Aoba, urgent, thrusts into his grip. "I don't mind, but I don't think I'll be very good, I've only done this for myself--"

"Shh, this is great, you're fine, you're perfect," Aoba babbles, fucking the man's fist like he belongs there, hips working fast and hard. He can't last, doesn't even try, ruts frantically and comes with a loud moan, frantic, the sensation rushing through him as he keeps moving, rubs his come all over the stranger's palm and fingers.

He'd worried, briefly, that he might lose his energy and not be able to pay the man back after he came, or worse, his desire, but he finds he hasn't. He's sated and gratified and his entire body is throbbing with his orgasm, but he feels a sleepy haze of pleased want. Not that he could come again, or want to, but he wants to see this through, finish this man off, make it nice. He sinks down, taking the man's hand in both his, and licks his fingers and palm, sucks his own come off.

The man's breath is hitching now, frantic, and he pulls his hand back; Aoba hears a zipper, and then his cock slides through. It's a nice cock, he thinks, in a satisfied fog. Rather like his own, but maybe just a touch bigger. Not too big, though -- a nice relief after the last one. He makes a pleased noise at it, stroking it, then swallows it down.

Sucking cock after having already come is a very different experience, he finds, than sucking cock while desperate and needy. He takes his time with it, explores with an overall sense of gratified benediction, sucks and curls his tongue, strokes, takes his time to enjoy the smell and taste, clean and fresh and somehow infinitely familiar, mouthing at him and swallowing him down and mouthing at him and swallowing him down.

The stranger doesn't last long -- either he was worked up from jerking Aoba off or he just isn't capable of it on his own -- and moans, "Aoba," as he comes. Aoba lets his come pool in his mouth, tastes it thoroughly, strokes him until he's done every aftershock, then lets it slide down his throat.

He realizes, a moment later, what the man said, and claps both hands over his mouth, strangling his voice forcibly. He was identified? But that doesn't seem to be the case, as he hears the stranger -- no, not a stranger, no way -- mutter, "I'm sorry," instead of thank you, and withdraw. He wasn't identified, the man was just thinking of him as he came. Right? Or was he? Had he identified him after all? Either way, he absolutely was likely to.

There was no doubt about it, was there? 

That was Ren.

Desire's laughter fills him again and he doesn't know whether to be horrified, impressed, or humiliated. 

_Don't do any of that,_ Desire says. _Relax. I didn't say it was you when I sent them messages to show up here at specific times._

Them. Then -- no, no way. He can name all the others too. He sits, pants down, in the gloryhole room and makes a strangled sound into his own hands.

 _I just implied it,_ Desire finishes. _I told them to show up for 'a birthday present'. Haha, that was probably a bit different for Ren than the others, huh? Well, they probably suspect since they know it's your birthday but they have no way to be sure, so you can deny it if you want._

"Deny it how?!" he croaks. "They're all coming to my party later tonight! I won't be able to speak and --" He's not sure he can look them in the eye either.

 _Oh, whatever,_ Desire says into his head, warmly. _You're the worst, Reason. If they knew it was you, they came because you asked for them. If they didn't, you can pass it off as nothing. Say you're getting a cold or something._

"You said you weren't going to ruin my relationships with them!"

 _Well, you know me_ , Desire says reasonably. _I destroy things so you can move past your obstacles. That's my job. So are you going to move past your problems or not? Anyway, you can go ahead and pick one of them, now that you've satisfied yourself with them all, right?_

"...I can't."

_Oh come on--_

"I want them all," Aoba admits, and just kind of starts to laugh, the sound echoing in the small room. "I guess I want them all."


End file.
